Overlap
by darkrunner
Summary: YGOFFC Season 8, Round 10. Continuation of "How Far We've Come". The Leviathan is attacking, and only Yami and Shizuka can stop it. Slightly longer than a drabble.


A/N: YGOFFC Season 8, Round 10. Shadowshipping, Yami Yugi x Shizuka.

I was super excited to set this in the same universe as Conflictshipping... and then I remembered I killed Shizuka in that fic. So instead, I'm going all the way back to my Silentshipping fic from season 4, "How Far We've Come". Alternate ending to Doom. Instead of waiting for Yugi, Rafael goes back to Dartz. Dartz merges with the Leviathan and attacks the world. Yugi, Jounouchi, Mai, Pegasus, Varon, Amelda, Ryuzaki, Haga, and everyone else's souls are all still captured. Kaiba died in "How Far We've Come" after Shizuka found him and the Leviathan attacked them both. Kaiba attacked the Leviathan back with Critias, and got himself killed.

* * *

"Kaiba!" Shizuka shook him, but he wouldn't move. The Leviathan roared as it crashed to the ground. With no master, Critias flickered. The Leviathan took the chance to attack, but the dragon disappeared before the attack hit.

"You think you've won?" Dartz cried. The Leviathan raised its head and looked right at Shizuka. She tried to pull Kaiba up, but couldn't even get to her feet. She quickly resummoned St. Joan, who lifted him easily. The pair of them ran as Dartz and the Leviathan tried to attack, but missed. St. Joan took the lead when Shizuka couldn't see past her tears. She tripped and fell, hard. St. Joan stopped with her, and she looked to Kaiba... oh god, he was really dead. Everyone she knew was dead or dying or missing, and there was nothing she could do.

The Leviathan pushed itself back into the air and hovered above her, ready to continue killing. Shizuka lay on the ground, waiting. She shut her eyes and felt the heat from the attack, heard the roar, and then a shadow passed over her and nothing happened.

She opened her eyes to a green dragon holding back the Leviathan all on its own. Something lit up and caught her eye; the card on Kaiba's duel disk glowed, and the dragon sprang forth once more. Shizuka stared in disbelief. The green dragon looked back to its master, waiting for some command. Shizuka followed its line of sight.

"Shizuka!" he shouted. It was Yugi... no, the other Yugi, she realized. He ran up, kneeling net to her. "What are you doing here? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she stammered. St. Joan set Kaiba down, and pulled out her sword, ready to fight. "But... what can we do?"

"Where's Kaiba?" he asked. Shizuka pointed, and Yugi jumped when he saw the body.

"What...?"

"It was for me," Shizuka tried to hold back more tears. "He played that dragon-"

The Leviathan cut them off. It wasn't going to wait for their conversation. Timaeus and Critias grappled with it, but it still had the other hand. With grim determination, Yugi pulled a card from the top of his deck and handed it to Shizuka.

"What's this?"

"It was your brother's," Yugi murmured. "It's the same as mine... and Kaiba's."

Shizuka stood slowly, gripping the card with a shaking hand. "Will it stop this thing?"

"I don't know," Yugi answered honestly. Shizuka played the card, and the red dragon flew to join its comrades. Yugi held out a hand, and Shizuka took it. The dragons and the Leviathan began to fight.

"Your brother didn't die. He'll come back if we win. So will Yugi, and everyone else who lost duels."

"That makes me feel a little better." She gripped his hand tighter. They bore the pain without crying out, only flinching. "We won't sacrifice ourselves for nothing."

"No. We won't," Yugi repeated, to convince himself as much as her. They looked to each other, ignoring the creatures that were using the last of their life to save humanity. Shizuka fell first, sinking to her knees. Yugi kept holding her hand, joining her on the ground soon after.

"Hang on," he whispered. "We can make it."

The Leviathan flew towards the coast, and the dragons chased after it. They watched it fall for good into the sea. Shizuka wrenched the card from her duel disk, and collapsed onto the ground, breathing heavily.

"It's over?" she gasped, looking at the card still in her hand. Yugi lay on his back, looking up at the clearing sky.

"It's over."

* * *

A/N: Real life did me in this round. I just came off a Tech Week. After about the first paragraph, I just wrote whatever so you guys wouldn't have to cut a round for me.


End file.
